


'Cause We Are Alive (Here in Death Valley)

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AoA Loki - Freeform, F/M, Minor age kink?, Minor anal fingering, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous Loki and Natasha sixty-nineing because I've written sixty-nine fics of them together.  Seriously no plot to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause We Are Alive (Here in Death Valley)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after catching that I've written 69 fics of these two I couldn't help myself from actually writing a fic that just centered around the pair of them doing this, and I've been meaning to try my hand at AoA Loki for some time. Not sure if it turned out just so, but I did what I could. Enjoy!

“You’re sure about this?”  Natasha asked, voice hoarse, even as her fingers scrambled to shove off the fur and leather coat he insisted on wearing--honestly, it was like, a hundred and some degrees outside and the idiot still never left Avengers Tower without it.  Must’ve been a security blanket, or something like that.  He let it fall to the carpeted ground of her room either way, silencing whatever else she might’ve said with his lips on hers.  

“Positive,” he gasped when he pulled away, black-painted fingertips framing her face as he grinned at her.  She didn’t have to look up at him anymore, that was a plus, and as he traced her jaw with his thin lips, promising this was what he wanted, what he’d been longing for, she let what little care she’d had left slip away.  It wasn’t as though they weren’t both adults, even if his short black hair and unlined face said otherwise.  His fingers moved from her face to her throat, massaging the strained muscles until she relaxed from the combination of his lips and his skilled fingertips, so much so that she hardly noticed when he snaked another hand under her tank top and flung it off of her, forcing them to part so it could fall to the ground.  He groaned, appreciative of the deep red lace bra she’d happened to decide on that morning, before he cupped her breasts through her lingerie and kissed the soft skin that pillowed before him.  Every so often she’d get a flash of teeth, forcing a whispered moan from her lips while the heat between her legs grew all the stronger.  She wasn’t going to last long if he kept this up, thumbs massaging her nipples through the thin lace of her lingerie.  She undid the fly of his pants while his attention was focused on sucking the soft tops of her breasts and collarbone, and when she reached a hand in his tight, black trousers to grab a hold of his cock and jerk the already hard muscle he choked on a surprised grunt.  He sounded so young, she mused, grinning when he pulled his gaze up to meet hers.  

“Bed,” she rasped, lips swollen from kissing so much, thumb slipping over the swollen, slick head of his cock before releasing him so he could walk backwards towards the mattress, the covers already turned down.  No, she hadn’t been anticipating anything happening, but she was damn glad she’d decided against making the bed.  She really hated repetition.  

His lips were quirked in that damn, know it all smirk for far too long as he took his sweet time backing up towards the bed, and Nat simply hooked one of her legs around his so that he tripped and fell backwards.  No sooner had his back hit the mattress then she attacked, hefting his legs onto the bed and shimmying off her own pants before pinning him down to the bed with her thighs on either side of his chest, her backside to him.  With little difficulty she pulled his tight black pants off and shucked them to the side, as his hands came up to massage her ample, well toned backside.  One of his hands even snaked between her legs, massaging her soaking wet slit until she gasped and arched her back.  

“Move back here,” he ordered, voice rough and young and damn sinful enough that she did just that, shimmying herself so that her cunt was poised just above his lips.  He wasted no time in bringing his mouth to her, licking into her and gripping her thighs tight enough that his nails dug into her skin.  

“FUCK!” She couldn’t help but shout, her back arching further as he craned his neck, bringing his tongue from the top to the bottom in a languid swirl that had her seeing stars.  Where the hell had he learned _that_?  Determined to not be outdone, she straightened herself and fisted his cock before licking her lips and swallowing him whole.  His choked moan hit the skin of her thighs as she eased his damnably considerable length past her gag reflex and tightened her throat around him, inhaling him until he was gagging on his pleasure, choking on it and tonguing her clit until she started to shiver under all the attention.  She didn’t want to come first--really, _really_ didn’t want to lose that battle--but he was _good_ and she’d been eyeing the cocky fucker since he’d come back with all his swagger and his hot shit attitude, eager to bring him down a peg--.

Which her quick, shuddering orgasm did nothing to help.  Her mouth vibrated around him as she moaned and whimpered, grinding herself onto his mouth as his tongue delved into her and his thumb moved around to rub her clit, eliciting muffled moan after moan.  She had to pull off of him to even get any air, cheeks ruddy with vision blurry with tears of pleasure as well as from a lack of oxygen.  Fuck.  

“You’re good,” she breathed as she licked her lips and stared down at the red, angry head of his cock.  She felt, rather than heard, him chuckle beneath her, before she sank her lips back onto him.  But she was better.  

She swirled her tongue around the head of his dick, moaning at the salty taste of his precome, before she ran her tongue down as much of his length as she could manage, swallowing his dick whole, the convulsions of her throat echoing in how he bucked his hips into her mouth.  Now it was his turn to pull away from her cunt, soaked with her own come and his saliva.  His fingertips took the place of his tongue as he whispered her name over and over while her head bobbed up and down, but it wasn’t near enough.  She wanted him to scream.  One of her hands cupped his balls and squeezed gently, felt him shudder beneath her, before she brought her mouth to the very tip of him and took his slicked cock in hand.  Between his precome and her saliva, her fingers were covered in no time, and as she swallowed him down, grinning as he swore in Latin (and where the hell had he learned _Latin_?), she pressed one of the slicked fingers into his ass.  

That was all it took for his hips to spasm and for his back to arch so high she was amazed it didn’t break.  Something sparked inside her and sent her reeling on her own, second climax, and it wasn’t until she had swallowed all his come and removed herself from atop him, that she realized magic had had a part to play in that second orgasm.  Oh well.  Loki looked utterly wrecked, his eyes glassy, black hair a complete mess, and lips covered in her own slick and bright red from all the action.  She slid towards him and kissed him hard, rubbing her slick cunt on one of his thighs and feeling him beginning to stir already.  Perfect.  

“Guess you weren’t lying when you said you were experienced,” she murmured, nibbling his ear.  He shuddered and turned to kiss her again.  

“Not like that, but if you promise to do it again I promise to make you come so many times until you can’t stand.”

Deal.  

 

 


End file.
